We're Best Friends, Right?
by Blackrose2005
Summary: When Lelouch is pondering on his own dark memories, Suzaku asks what's wrong. But when Lelouch says something that ticks Suzaku off... What will Suzaku do? And what happens if he knows that Lelouch is... Yaoi. Suza/Lulu. YOU HAVE BE WARNED.


Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass. IF I DID… HAHA… MWAHAHAH… (Proceeds on with evil laugh)

WARNING. YAOI. MxM. MALE X MALE… And what ever is left. : P

This is my first Code Geass fanfiction! :D Please tell me if they're in character... I think they are, but to someone else, they might not! :D So just tell me~

And also… This thing isn't proof read or anything like that… But I did write it before I typed this, so hopefully all mistakes are fixed. O-o

Hmm.. What else did I wanna add.. OOO.. YEAH!!! This is before Suzaku's Knighting cerimony, (sp?) but after Toudoh's saved. O-o I know... Kinda hard to think a fic like this could happen inbetween those scenes.. Since they were right after another.. but.. OH WELL~ :D

**ON WITH THE FIC! :D**

* * *

Lelouch's Pov

_**We're best friends, right?**_

The sky, a dark black, so black I can't even see the school yard beyond it creeps me out a little bit. Not like I'll ever admit to that… But, it brings back memories somehow… Along with that thunderous sound in the background. I can't help but wince at every memory that I remember, no matter how painful or cheerful it is.

The dark memories I never wan to live through again, all the times I've felt so helpless, when I couldn't do anything to save those who I loved… I can't help but blame it all on myself! I have no one else to blame for those mistakes! And now that I know Suzaku is…!

"Lelouch?"

"… Huh?" I shake my head from its current position, looking towards the person who had called me out of my thoughts. I find myself speaking to my best friend and enemy, the one and only, Suzaku Kururugi.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked me, complete and utter concern written on his face.

Of course there's a problem… YOU'RE the problem! Is what I wanted to yell, or more or like scream, but I kept a calm and collected look on my face; my mask.

"Nah, there's nothing wrong Suzaku," I waved my hand in a dismissive manner to make it seem all the more real, "I was just wondering about the Black Knights and all…" my voice slightly trailed off as I started collecting my books.

I kept on with what I was doing, keeping my façade in check, but I was also watching Suzaku's reaction. I know he hates it whenever I bring up the Black Knights, but I always thought he never understood what was really going on. But now that I know he's the pilot of that white knightmare… I know all of his ideas are of his own, and that he's not just following the crowd.

I noticed for a second that his concerned gaze turned into an all out glare, but I feigned obliviousness as I continued to prepare my bag. An unexpected tanned hand stopped me from my work any further, so I looked up to the face of the owner. But what I expected to see was totally different from what I saw.

Suzaku's face was the closest to rage I'd ever seen it before. But that was all I could remember before I was shoved to the ground.

"Never, say that name to me Lelouch," his voice dripping with hatred, "Never." I couldn't stop myself from what I did next.

"Why?" I said in such an abusive matter I surprised myself.

"It's not like they did anything wrong."

I picked myself up only to be shoved into the nearest wall in the Student Council room. We were lucky no one else was there, or Suzaku was, at least.

The lights blacked out as I felt a shudder run through the building. I almost forgot it was practically storming outside, but the whole thought disappeared as Suzaku yelled at me.

"Not like they did anything wrong? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? Do you even hear yourself?"

I couldn't see his face, but I could feel the anger radiating off of him, like a burning heater forced to work over time. A flash of lighting suddenly lit the room, showing me that his head was faced down, fists shaking so fast it looked inhuman, and his bottom lip being literally chewed as he tried to control his anger.

"Lelouch, I don't care if you think the Black Knights are doing the right thing," he paused, biting his already bleeding lip, "Just because the world abandoned you, doesn't mean you have to go on hating it." He looked up, his olive green eyes almost to the brink of tears.

I could barely see, for my eyes hadn't adjusted to the lack of light. He reached into his pocked, and pulled out something folded and small; a crinkled piece of paper.

"I found this," his hand clenched the paper, "in Shirley's room."

If my heart could stop for a moment without me dying at the same time, it would've happened right there. My intuition came up with one possible answer to what that piece of paper held; that I was Zero.

I started to think of multiple ways of getting out of this problem without meaning to. Maybe I could fake it and say it was nothing, and tell him that's why Shirley and I are pretending to act like strangers, because she had misunderstood something and thought I was Zero… No… Ever Suzaku's not that stupid…

Or maybe I could use my Geass on him! I could make him forget everything he read and burn that piece of evidence… Then there'd be no way to know I'm Zero! Perfect. Now all I need to do is…

But my eyes widen in shock when Suzaku suddenly ripped the sheet in half, and the fourths, eights, and so on, until he ended up throwing all the worthless scraps of paper onto the floor.

"Su…Suzaku" is all that I could manage to say, hands trembling as I took a step towards him, "Why did you just…"

"Because," he stood up straight and looked me in the eyes with a kind of emotion I couldn't explain, "I don't care if you are Zero, the man who doesn't care about how many people he's slaughtered," I winced. "Or how many people he's lied to," his eyes wandered back to the ground, "you're still my best friend, and nothing will change that."

Two things I didn't expect happened right after Suzaku finished, but I don't know which one surprised me more.

One, the lights turned back on. And two, Suzaku kissed me. I felt hips lights press on mine, as if to ask for permission, so I responded back in my own way; I smacked him.

The sound echoed, rebounding off the walls. Slowly, Suzaku reached up with his left hand to cover up his now reddening cheek. His eyes were downcast, but not surprised at what had happened. I could tell he just expected some form of rejection and then would walk away as if nothing had happened… Ha… He had no idea what was coming at him, idiot…

I loved the way he looked so surprised when I cupped his face with my own hands and kissed him back, full force. His emotionless eyes were startled by the action, but he didn't respond until a few moments later.

He slowly moved his lips with mine as his arms carefully wrapped around my waist. I couldn't help but smirk when I did the same thingy except around his neck at such a leisurely pace, as if we'd done so many times before. We gradually deepened the kiss, fighting for dominance, but it didn't last long for we heard a gasp.

I immediately broke apart, pushing Suzaku away at a distance that hopefully was far enough, but I was too late.

The whole entire Student Council (except Nunnally, thank God) was there, watching our every move to see what we would do next. Kallen was the one who broke the heavy silence with a blunt question.

"Are you guys going out?"

I just starred at Suzaku, trying to read his face to see what we could do. He looked back at me with one of his usual smirks, but he still had a hint of red on his cheeks from the blush he had on his face.

I nodded, knowing that I was the one to respond to them.

I put on my best smirk, chuckling as I said,

"We're just best friends, right Suzaku?"

* * *

SWEET! I actually finished~ :D This is.. only the 2nd fanfiction I have been able to finish.. oh God.. That's sad.. T_T

But if you guys review... I might think about writing more Suza/Lulu oneshots! :D Yes, oneshots are all I am capable of right now.. -sniffs-

SCHOOL KILLS.. O-O LITERALLY.

Mkkays, REVIEW ALL YOU PEOPLE! I shall give you **_COOKIES _**and **_MUFFINS _**if you do! :D

SEE! I underlined, bolded, italiced, and CAP those words.. I hope you people noticed that. :P

Mkkays~ BLACKROSE, SIGNING OUT! :D

~BR


End file.
